Savage Bees, The
| running time = 90 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = Terror Out of the Sky }} The Savage Bees is an American television movie of the predatory animal genre, with an emphasis on killer bees. It was directed by Bruce Geller with a teleplay written by Guerdon Trueblood. It was produced by Alan Landsburg Productions & Don Kirshner Productions and premiered on NBC on November 22nd, 1976. A sequel film, Terror Out of the Sky, which was directed by Lee H. Katzin was released in 1978. The film stars Ben Johnson as Sheriff Donald McKew, with Michael Parks as Doctor Jeff DuRand, Paul Hecht as Doctor Rufus Carter, and Gretchen Corbett as Jeannie Devereaux. Cast Notes & Trivia * Savage Bees, The Savage Bees, Savage Bees (1976), The Savage Bees (1976) and Savage Bees, The (1976) all redirect to this page. * The Savage Bees was released on VHS in the United States by USA Home Video. * This movie was released on VHS in Brazil by Pegasus. * Whereas this movie originally aired on NBC, its sequel, Terror Out of the Sky, premiered on CBS. * There are total of twenty-eight credited cast members in this movie. * Director of photography Richard C. Glouner is credited as Richard Glouner in this film. * Actor Horst Buchholz name is mis-spelled as Horst Bucholz (with only one H) in the credits to this film. * Actress Sylvia Kuumba Williams' name is stylized as Sylvia "Kuumba" Williams in this film. * Actor Tom Smith-Alden is credited as Tom Smith Alden in this film. * Actor Wayne Mack is credited as Wayne "V" Mack in this film. * Actor Norman Gary is credited as Dr. Norman Gary in this film. * According to IMDB, actress Deonna Lang has a role in this movie, but is uncredited. Her character is unidentified. * Actor Bruce French is the only cast member to appear in both The Savage Bees and Terror Out of the Sky. * The character of Jeannie Devereaux also appears in Terror Out of the Sky, but is played by actress Tovah Feldshuh in that film. Also her surname is spelled as "Devereux" in the movie. * Actor James Best is best known for playing incompetent sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane in the 1970s TV series The Dukes of Hazzard. * This is Bruce Geller's second and final film work as a director. It is his only directorial work in the horror genre. Geller is best known as a television producer and has created shows such as Mission: Impossible and Mannix. * This is writer Guerdon Trueblood's first work in the horror genre. He is also a co-writer on Terror Out of the Sky, and has worked on other killer animal films like Tarantulas: The Deadly Cargo and Jaws 3-D. Recommendations External Links * * * * The Savage Bees at Wikipedia * * * * References Atlantic Ocean | Automobiles | Bees | Boat | Brazil | Bulldozer | Dead animals | Deputy | Detective | Doctor | Dogs | Farmer | Insects | Laboratory | Lieutenant | Louisiana | Mardi Gras | Morgue | New Orleans | Pirate | Police car | Receptionist | Scientist | Sheriff | South America | Swamps | Sword | United States Coast Guard